--- The transcription factor brachyury is a major driver of epithelial to mesenchymal transition (EMT) in human carcinoma cells. It is overexpressed in several human tumor types versus normal adult tissues, except for testes and thyroid. Overexpression is associated with drug resistance and poor prognosis. Previous studies identified a brachyury HLA-A2 cytotoxic T-lymphocyte epitope. The studies reported here describe an enhancer epitope of brachyury. Compared to the native epitope, the agonist epitope: (a) has enhanced binding to MHC class I, (b) increased the IFN-gamma production from brachyury-specific T cells, (c) generated brachyury-specific T cells with greater levels of perforin and increased proliferation, (d) generated T cells more proficient at lysing human carcinoma cells endogenously expressing the native epitope, and (e) achieved greater brachyury-specific T-cell responses in vivo in HLA-A2 transgenic mice. These studies also report the generation of a heat-killed recombinant Saccharomyces cerevisiae (yeast) vector expressing the full-length brachyury gene encoding the agonist epitope. Compared to yeast-brachyury (native) devoid of the agonist epitope, the yeast-brachyury (agonist) enhanced the activation of brachyury-specific T cells, which efficiently lysed human carcinoma cells. --- Brachyury mRNA and protein expression was analyzed in human breast carcinomas and benign tissues. The level of brachyury expression in breast cancer cells was positively associated with their ability to invade the extracellular matrix, efficiently form mammospheres in vitro, and resist the cytotoxic effect of docetaxel. A comparison of survival among breast cancer patients treated with tamoxifen in the adjuvant setting who had tumors with high vs low brachyury mRNA expression demonstrated that high expression of brachyury is associated as an independent variable with higher risk of recurrence and distant metastasis. --- The MUC1 tumor-associated antigen (TAA) is overexpressed in the majority of human carcinomas and several hematologic malignancies. Studies have now determined that the C-terminus of MUC1 (MUC1-C) is an oncoprotein, and its expression is an indication of poor prognosis in numerous tumor types. We report the identification of nine potential CD8+ cytotoxic T lymphocyte epitopes of MUC1, seven in the C-terminus and two in the VNTR region, and have identified enhancer agonist peptides for each of these epitopes. These epitopes span HLA-A2, HLA-A3, and HLA-A24 major histocompatibility complex (MHC) class I alleles, which encompass the majority of the population. The agonist peptides, compared to the native peptides, more efficiently (a) generate T-cell lines from the peripheral blood mononuclear cells of cancer patients, (b) enhance the production of IFN-gamma by peptide-activated human T cells, and (c) lyse human tumor cell targets in an MHC-restricted manner. The agonist epitopes described here can be incorporated into various vaccine platforms and for the ex vivo generation of human T cells. These studies provide the rationale for the T-cell-mediated targeting of the oncogenic MUC1-C, which has been shown to be an important factor in both drug resistance and poor prognosis for numerous tumor types. --- Phenotypic heterogeneity of human carcinoma lesions, including heterogeneity in expression of TAAs, is a well-established phenomenon. Carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA), MUC1, and brachyury are diverse TAAs, each of which is expressed on a wide range of human tumors. We have previously reported on a novel adenovirus serotype 5 (Ad5) vector gene delivery platform (Ad5 [E1-, E2b-]) in which regions of the early 1 (E1), early 2 (E2b), and early 3 (E3) genes have been deleted. The unique deletions in this platform result in a dramatic decrease in late gene expression, leading to a marked reduction in host immune response to the vector. Ad5 [E1-, E2b-]-CEA vaccine (ETBX-011) has been employed in clinical studies as an active vaccine to induce immune responses to CEA in metastatic colorectal cancer patients. We report here the development of novel recombinant Ad5 [E1-, E2b-]-brachyury and-MUC1 vaccine constructs, each capable of activating antigen-specific human T cells in vitro and inducing antigen-specific CD4+ and CD8+ T cells in vaccinated mice. We also describe the use of a combination of the three vaccines (designated Tri-Ad5) of Ad5 [E1-, E2b-]-CEA, Ad5 [E1-, E2b-]-brachyury and Ad5 [E1-, E2b-]-MUC1, and demonstrate that there is minimal to no antigenic competition in in vitro studies of human dendritic cells, or in murine vaccination studies. The studies reported support the rationale for the application of Tri-Ad5 as a therapeutic modality to induce immune responses to a diverse range of human TAAs for potential clinical studies. --- Several anti-PD1/PD-L1 monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) are currently providing evidence of clinical benefit in subsets of cancer patients. The mode of action of these MAbs is to inhibit PD1 on immune cells interacting with PD-L1 on tumor cells. Antibody-dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity (ADCC), however, has been implicated as an important mechanism in several highly effective MAb-mediated cancer therapies. A fully human anti-PD-L1 MAb would potentially be able to block PD-L1/PD1 interactions and also mediate the ADCC lysis of tumor cells. MSB0010718C (designated avelumab) is a fully human IgG1 anti-PD-L1 MAb. These studies demonstrate (a) the ability of avelumab to lyse a range of human tumor cells in the presence of PBMC or NK effectors; (b) IFN-gamma can enhance tumor cell PD-L1 expression and in some cases enhance ADCC tumor cell lysis; (c) purified NK cells are potent effectors for avelumab; (d) similar levels of avelumab-mediated ADCC lysis of tumor cells are seen using purified NK as effectors from either healthy donors or cancer patients; (e) very low levels of avelumab-mediated lysis are seen using whole PBMC as targets; this finding complements results seen in analyses of PBMC subsets of patients receiving avelumab; and (f) the addition of IL-12 to NK cells greatly enhances avelumab-mediated ADCC. These studies thus provide an additional mode of action for an anti-PD-L1 MAb and provide the rationale for further studies to enhance avelumab-mediated ADCC activity. --- Chordoma, a rare bone tumor derived from the notochord, has been shown to be resistant to conventional therapies. Checkpoint inhibition has shown great promise in immune-mediated therapy of diverse cancers. The anti-PD-L1 monoclonal antibody avelumab is unique among checkpoint inhibitors in that it is a fully human IgG1 capable of mediating ADCC of PD-L1-expressing tumor cells. We investigated avelumab as a potential therapy for chordoma. We examined four chordoma cell lines, first for expression of PD-L1, and in vitro for ADCC killing using NK cells and avelumab. PD-L1 expression was markedly upregulated by IFN-gamma in all four chordoma cell lines, which significantly increased sensitivity to ADCC. Brachyury is a transcription factor that is uniformly expressed in chordoma. Clinical trials are ongoing in which chordoma patients are treated with brachyury-specific vaccines. Co-incubating chordoma cells with brachyury-specific CD8+ T cells resulted in significant upregulation of PD-L1 on the tumor cells, mediated by the CD8+ T cells' IFN-gamma production, and increased sensitivity of chordoma cells to avelumab-mediated ADCC. Residential cancer stem cell subpopulations of chordoma cells were also killed by avelumab-mediated ADCC to the same degree as non-cancer stem cell populations. These findings suggest that as a monotherapy for chordoma, avelumab may enable endogenous NK cells, while in combination with T-cell immunotherapy, such as a vaccine, avelumab may enhance NK-cell killing of chordoma cells via ADCC.